rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Diddy Kong Pilot (2001 build)
For the 2003 build, see Diddy Kong Pilot (2003 build). Diddy Kong Pilot is a canceled Diddy Kong based video game for the Game Boy Advance, supposedly to be a sequel to Diddy Kong Racing. Not much else is known about this game, besides the fact that it was actually re-developed into Banjo-Pilot. Luckily, on September 15, 2011, a YouTube and Rare member Transparentjinjo posted a gameplay video here of this game on how progress was like while still in development as of September 7, 2001. Overview Diddy Kong Pilot was supposed to be the next game in the Diddy Kong Racing line of video games, to be released for the Game Boy Advance. It was presumably the sequel to Diddy Kong Racing, due to the screenshots of flight gameplay very similar to Diddy Kong Racing's, though exclusively flying likely to the Game Boy Advance's limitations. The character cast returns Diddy from the previous game, and was to include Donkey Kong, Dixie, Cranky, Candy and an unnamed Kong know to most as "Redneck Kong". The only other Kremling character in the game was to be King K. Rool. Aside that, the game was also going to have a tilt sensor, much like Yoshi Topsy Turvy does. As the game was not far in development, other stuff happens; only the title screen has music and most of the courses are unfinished. Also, some courses are all still glitched. The modes in the game include a racing mode, story mode, dogfight mode, battles mode, a Clock Race mode and a options mode where the only option is whether to use tilt control or not. There was also going to be the stories Back to the Light, K. Rool's Gold and King of Kongs. Diddy Kong Pilot would have also featured a story mode were each character apparently all of the characters have their own story to play through.http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/news/6322 Characters Playable *'Donkey Kong' *'Diddy Kong' *'Dixie Kong' *'Cranky Kong' *'Redneck Kong' *'King K. Rool' *'Kritter' *'Candy Kong' Items *Rockets: These can be used to slow down players. *Rocket Boost: These can be used to speed up temporarily. *Peanuts: These can be used to shoot opponents into the ground. *Magnet: These can be used to make the player pass others when close by. *DK Balloons: These contain an item with Cranky on it. It is unknown what the feature of these are supposed to do. *? Balloons: They contain regular items. Racing courses Sleepy Shores *Bounty Beach *Farm Attract *Jet Set Jungle *Beach Race Kongo Kingdom *Swoop Swamp *Jungle Race *Magma Mainland *Haunted Race Western Wastes *Lake Race *Lava Race *Swamp Race *Crackpot Keep Island of Eggs *Vulture Valley *Keep Race *Lake Race *Chicken Chase Polar Plateau *Frosty Lake *Farm Race *Desert Race *Snow Race Battle Stages *Jungle Jig *Sunset Scrap *Ice Escapades *Beach Brawl References Trivia *In one of the backgrounds, a Zinger plane that King K. Rool uses can be seen. *When Candy is about to be selected, she is blocked by Redneck Kong in selection and Redneck is instead playable. Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Cancelled Games